


The Chariot

by kaige68



Series: Tarot [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winged and steadfast they wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _100 in 100_ challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. On the first I desperately needed to get 100 words written to just start the damn challenge out right, I pulled out my tarot cards, shuffled, and went with the first card that showed. I liked it, so I'm going to do it for the whole challenge. Some will be based entire on my take of the image, some will borrow from both the image and my take on the 'definition' of the card. They are predominantly 2nd person.

This is the card itself:  
[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/kaige68/media/chariot_zps915bfe3b.jpg.html)

Winged and steadfast they wait. One patient, one restless, one over eager. All ready to go, to travel, to move.

Unknowing as to where they are going, uncaring. They look to be lead, to have someone else plan their way. To have their rout plotted for them. Their only responsibility; sure passage.

Winged and steadfast they wait, for you to begin the journey.


End file.
